<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡(No) me gustas! by FabiiV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957727">¡(No) me gustas!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV'>FabiiV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:56:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Luego de un arduo día de trabajo VIXX volvió a casa para tomar un merecido descanso. Toda esa semana habían trabajado en el último álbum que daría fin al concepto de los dioses griegos, ya lo tenían todo listo, hasta habían ido a la peluquería para cambiar sus estilos. Ahora sólo debían descansar para mañana estar perfectos al grabar las escenas.</p><p>Taekwoon, sale del baño ya listo para dormir, fue el último en ducharse así que no debía hacer ruido, los demás estaban durmiendo. Termina de secar sus cabellos y entra a la habitación, allí ve a Ravi aun despierto jugando con su celular.</p><p>—Pensé que dormías. ¿Y Hyuk?</p><p>—Dijo que quería dormir en paz una vez al mes. Te estaba esperando —sonríe el menor dejando su celular en la mesita, Leo siente su estómago revolotea por unos segundos pero decide disimularlo haciendo que busca algo. Cuando su corazón se tranquiliza apaga la luz y se acuesta junto al menor. Desde hace tiempo que la distancia entre ellos comenzaba a disminuir a tal punto que dormir juntos era algo normal—, ¿No te molesta mis ronquidos?</p><p>—Estoy demasiado cansado para molestarme por eso —susurra acostándose de frente, escucha la suave risa de su acompañante y eso lo hace sonreír.</p><p>—¿Tuviste un mal día? —sonríe Wonsik sintiendo el agitado corazón del mayor cuando pasa un brazo por encima de su pecho para taparlo con la manta, teme que éste también pueda escuchar sus desesperados latidos y agradece que estén a oscuras o de lo contrario vería sus mejillas rojas.</p><p>Taekwoon podía dormir en la cama de al lado, pero siempre buscaba compañía cuando se sentía triste.</p><p>—Algo así —susurra el mayor, se aprovecha de la amabilidad del otro y se acomoda más cerca del cuerpo del menor, escucha sus acelerados latidos y una sonrisa surca sus labios. Se sentía bien, su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo, todo lo relaja demasiado, Wonsik es tan diferente a los demás.</p><p>Al día siguiente el rapero despierta sin su vocalista, extrañado se levanta, hace su rutina obligatoria de belleza y se sienta junto a los demás a desayunar.</p><p>—¿Y Leo? —pregunta aparentando desinterés, se lleva una gran galleta de chocolate a la boca y N le sirve una taza de café con leche—. Gracias.</p><p>—Esa perra que tiene por ex lo cito para hablar y él casi sale corriendo para besarle los pies —dice Hyuk de lo más serio, bebe su café bajo la atenta mirada de los mayores.</p><p>—Más respeto —le regaña Hakyeon, golpeándolo en el cuello.</p><p>—Y una mierda.</p><p>—¡Sang Hyuk!</p><p>—Él tiene razón, N —concuerda Ravi, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de todos, él siempre defendía al mayor, pero ya no—. Leo es un masoquista.</p><p>—No es así, sólo está confundido, tienen que entenderlo, él... la amo demasiado —salta en defensa Hongbin mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros y en especial a Ravi—. Es algo que uno no puede simplemente olvidar.</p><p>—Claro, claro y por eso debe andar atrás de ella cada vez que a la muy zorra se le cante —suelta sarcástico el menor mientras asiente con la cabeza—. Soñador, porque no mejor te vas con tu noviecita perfecta —Hyuk y Hongbin se mantiene la mirada retadora por unos segundos antes de apartarla por el golpe de las palmas del líder sobre la mesa.</p><p>—¡Basta! Son una familia. Maldita sea —gruñe N, aprieta los dientes y se pasa una mano por la sien, esos chicos cada vez estaban peor.</p><p>—Entiendo que Leo te parezca un idiota Hyuk —dice Ken, hablando por primera vez desde que la discusión comenzó, su semblante es serio como muy pocas veces lo era—, pero tú no eres el que lo soporta cuando bebe de más y llora como un niño, no sabes lo que es consolar a alguien con el corazón roto porque a ti nunca te lastimaron de esa manera —se pone de pie y mira al menor—, mejor guárdate tus pensamientos —le aconseja antes de irse al baño. Ken no era malhumorado por las mañanas pero si hablaban de esa forma de su amigo él no se quedaría callado.</p><p>Wonsik recuerda esos momentos, varias veces le toco consolarlo y no podía olvidar el dolor que sentía al ver a Leo de esa manera: tan indefenso, triste y desesperado. Era hasta contagioso, o eso quería creer, él sentía el dolor del otro no era su propio dolor ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué estaría triste? Lo estaba al ponerse en el lugar de Taekwoon, ¿Verdad?</p><p>—Lo siento, Hongbin, yo no soporto que Leo sea pisoteado de esa manera —se anima a decir Hyuk después de unos minutos en silencio.</p><p>—Entiendo, pero no es la forma de resolver las cosas —Hongbin pone una mano en el hombro del menor, que asiente de acuerdo—. Debemos ayudar a Leo, ¿Verdad Ravi, vamos a ayudarle?</p><p>—Sí, sí —el mencionado asiente sin saber qué es lo que está aceptando, su mente se había ido lejos, pensaba en Leo y el porqué de sus acciones, el mayor le había prometido que ya nunca volvería a hablar con esa chica. Se sentía traicionado por la promesa rota. ¡Por eso era! ¡Claro que sí! No por otra cosa.</p><p>N le mira y sonríe enternecido.</p><p>—Ravi no escucho nada, estaba pensando en su Hámster —le molesta el mayor, golpeando al rapero en el brazo, éste le mira confundido mientras bebe de su café con leche.</p><p>—Eso es muy lindo —afirma el visual con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios—. Ustedes definitivamente se merecen ser felices.</p><p>—Ya no veo la hora en la que Leo abra los ojos y estén juntos —Hyuk asiente con la cabeza recibiendo la mirada confusa de Ravi.</p><p>—Ya me imagino lo adorables que serían —dice N sonriendo, Hongbin asiente emocionado al imaginarlo—. Wonsik, deberías hablar con él, estoy seguro de que te aceptara.</p><p>—¿De que están hablando? —los tres chicos miran extrañados al rapero por su pregunta.</p><p>—De Leo y tú.</p><p>—Sí, pero ¿Qué es eso de lo que debemos 'hablar'?</p><p>—De ustedes dos, que se quieren.</p><p>—De tus sentimientos por Leo —dice el menor como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y los otros dos asienten con la cabeza, Ravi al comprenderlo se sonroja hasta las orejas, comienza a tartamudear y negar nervioso—. No. Puede. Ser —hace pausas en cada palabra al tiempo que se lleva una mano a la cara.</p><p>—Wonsik, no —le regaña N moviendo su silla y agarrando de los hombros al manojo de nervios que es su amigo—, no me digas que aún no te has dado cuenta ¡Wonsik! —sacude el cuerpo del menor de atrás para adelante enojado por la situación.</p><p>—Espero que tú estupidez no sea contagiosa.</p><p>Hongbin estalla a carcajadas por lo que dijo Hyuk.</p><p>Ravi mira a cada uno de sus compañeros, ¿Cómo era posible que pensaran eso? A él no le gusta Taekwoon, ¡No! ¡Claro que no!</p><p>—Él no... ¡No! —dice al tiempo que se pone de pie, sus mejillas quedan rojas y su corazón no deja de latir como loco.</p><p>—¡Es increíble! No pensé que fueras tan idiota —grita Ken saliendo del baño, todos voltean a verle, al parecer había escuchado la conversación.</p><p>—¿Qu...qué les hace pe...pen...pensar eso? — Wonsik tartamudea nervioso volviendo a sentarse en la silla.</p><p>Una vez sentado, Jaehwan se disculpa con Hyuk y éste también lo hace. Todos siempre eran así, de peleas a peleas, pero nunca duraban más de una hora sin hablarse.</p><p>—Es muy obvio, siempre pasas tiempo con él.</p><p>—Paso tiempo con todos —agrega Ravi a las palabras que dijo Hongbin.</p><p>—Sí, pero no con todos tienes esa mirada cómplice, no con todos te ríes sin decir ni una palabra, no con todos duermes abrazado —por cada argumento Wonsik sintió un golpe en el pecho, como un golpe psicológico a la realidad. Hongbin sonríe al verlo tan pensativo.</p><p>—También solía dormir contigo.</p><p>—Deja de poner excusas —regaña Hakyeon golpeado a Ravi en el cuello— ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta? Tú siempre te quedas viéndole como un idiota cuando el practica su canto y ni te digo cuando baila, un poco más y se te cae la baba —todos se ríen ante ese último comentario a excepción del rapero que se siente morir de la vergüenza.</p><p>—¡No le miro así! —grita histérico y rojo hasta las orejas, se pone de pie y camina mientras se agarra de los cabellos—. No, no, no.</p><p>—¿Necesitas más pruebas? —pregunta Hyuk llamando la atención de Ravi, que le mira casi asustado por el semblante relajado del otro, sabe que va a tirar una bomba. Sang Hyuk bebe de su taza sin despegar la mirada serena de la de un nervioso Wonsik—. La razón por la que me di cuenta fue porque siempre que Leo no está, hablas de él, no importa de que estemos hablando de alguna forma te las ingenias para involucrarlo.</p><p>La cara de Wonsik palidece, luego se desfigura y al final queda roja al comprobar que el magnae tiene razón: Leo siempre estaba en su mente, en sus recuerdos más preciados, en los momentos difíciles, estaba sin estar. ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta? ¿¡Cómo!? Todo parecía tan claro ahora.</p><p>—Y no sólo eso, también están esas veces que se pasaban horas hablando hasta altas horas de la noche. Me daba mucha envidia que se llevaran tan bien —confiesa N fulminando con la mirada al rapero—, pero después me puse muy feliz, ya que Leo sonríe mucho cuando está contigo y habla mucho más desde entonces.</p><p>—Yo no hice nada —susurra tocando sus mejillas calientes. Ese comentario había causado un torbellino en su estómago, se sentía tan contento de que N dijera que Leo era feliz por su causa ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué se ponía tan feliz? ¡Él no está enamorado! ¿No lo está?</p><p>—¿Recuerdas aquella vez? —Ken sonríe nostálgico y mira a Ravi, que se siente morir de un ataque al corazón por tanta información—, estábamos mirando la televisión y Leo llego, se veía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar...</p><p>—Yo lo recuerdo —se emociona Hongbin levantando la mano—: fue cuando su ex lo dejo, él nos miró a cada uno sin decir nada intentando verse fuerte, pero Ravi se levantó y lo abrazó. Leo lloró a mares ese día.</p><p>—Eso fue muy conmovedor —dice el líder recordando el momento.</p><p>—Basta, dejen de hablar como si fuéramos la pareja de un drama, él no me gusta.</p><p>—Te gusta —afirma Hakyeon poniéndose de pie, el menor retrocede pero aun así el líder le abraza por los hombros—. Leo te gusta, admítelo.</p><p>—No, no ¡No me gusta!</p><p>—¡Sí te gusta! Lo amas.</p><p>—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!</p><p>—Si no te gusta, ¿Por qué estás rojo? y ¿Por qué tu corazón está tan acelerado? —pregunta antes de ser empujado con brusquedad.</p><p>Wonsik se toma unos minutos para pensar en todo lo que sus amigos dijeron y llega a una única conclusión: le gusta Taek Woon. No, es más que eso. ¡Pero se niega a admitirlo! ¡No! ¡No! Simplemente no.</p><p>Después de eso ya nadie hablo del tema, estaba bien dejarlo tranquilo para que pensara.</p><p>A la hora de filmar fue cuando Leo apareció, ninguno pregunto nada, eso le extraño y más aún cuando quiso acercarse a Ravi, éste le evito de todas las formas posibles y no una, ni dos, sino tres veces en menos de una hora. Lo más extraño fue al terminar de filmar:</p><p>Wonsik estaba mirando con detalle los videos que acababan de grabar, si había alguien que debía estar seguro de las escenas ese era él, siempre fijándose de que todo salga como lo imagino. Ese momento se tomaba Leo para charlar con el menor así que se acercó, se sentó a su lado y cuando iba a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, éste de inmediato se puso de pie, razón por la que su cabeza choco contra su cadera. Estaba por golpearle en venganza, pero no le dio tiempo.</p><p>—¡Hongbin! —grita Ravi casi corriendo hacia el chico, eso sorprendió mucho a Leo, ¿Desde cuándo era ignorado de esa manera? Se sintió invisible.</p><p>Le molesto, le molesto mucho que Ravi le ignorara de esa manera, hasta llego a sentir una punzada de tristeza que no desapareció el resto del día.</p><p>—¿Me dirás que sucede? —pregunta Ken sentándose a su lado, ya todos se habían ido a dormir, sólo quedaban ellos dos en la sala. Leo le mira unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar.</p><p>—Hoy mi corazón ya no latió por ella —asegura el mayor mirando fijamente la pantalla de su móvil.</p><p>—Eso es genial.</p><p>—Lo es —susurra con una sonrisa—. Y hasta me beso, pero no sentí nada.</p><p>—Claro, porque estás enamorado de otra persona —asegura Ken con una gran sonrisa, Leo le mira confundido y niega con la cabeza—. Vamos, date cuenta de una vez: ¿Quién te hace reír por estupideces? ¿Quién hace tu corazón latir con locura? ¿Por quién te preocupas más? —se ríe de la cara confusa del mayor—. Buenas noches.</p><p>—Buenas noches —susurra Leo pensando en las preguntas del menor. Quien lo hacía reír mucho era Ravi, pero eso es imposible, es su amigo, además es dos años menor. ¿Su corazón se agitaba al verlo? Sí, no, quizás ¿Cómo saberlo? Y él se preocupa por todos.</p><p>Frustrado se pone de pie y camina a la habitación, sin encender la luz llega hasta su cama y se acuesta, tiene unas ganas tremendas de ir y sacudir al menor, quiere hablar con él pero era mejor mañana. Aunque Wonsik está despierto decidió hacerse el dormido para que el mayor no le hablase, está nervioso por la sorpresa de sus sentimientos y enojado con Leo por haberse ido con esa chica.</p><p>Los días siguieron pasando, las vueltas al escenario fueron divertidas, los pasos de the closer eran alucinantes, Hyuk bajaba emocionado del escenario contagiando a los demás. Leo intentaba acercarse lo más posible a Ravi, pero éste hacia el esfuerzo de ignorarlo, hasta cuando estaba la cámara lo hacía. Era muy obvio, todos comenzaron a notarlo y a preocuparse por ellos.</p><p>Una semana más paso y las cosas entre la sub-unidad no mejoran.</p><p>—¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? —Leo ya no aguantaba más. Cuando todos recogían sus cosas para irse, él espero a que salieran y así cerrar la puerta casi en la cara de Ravi, luego se colocó delante de la puerta impidiendo el paso.</p><p>—No pasa nada, déjame salir —le pide Ravi sin expresión alguna en el rostro, el mayor niega y se cruza de brazos—. Como quieras —deja su mochila a un lado del sillón mientras se sienta y revisa su celular ignorando totalmente al otro, que estalla de furia y se acerca.</p><p>—¿Dime qué te pasa?, tú no eras así conmigo —pregunta agarrando de los hombros al menor y tumbándolo en el sillón, entre forcejeos caen al piso, se lastiman pero ni les importa.</p><p>Leo intenta atrapar a Ravi y éste intenta escaparse, al final el mayor queda sentado encima de las caderas del chico impidiéndole cualquier vía de escape.</p><p>Wonsik no puede evitar sonrojarse, mira al techo sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por segundo. Leo le mira sin soltar sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza.</p><p>—Esto es raro, si alguien entra y nos ve estamos acabados.</p><p>—Tú lo hiciste necesario. Vamos Ravi, quiero saber por qué de la noche a la mañana me ignoras ¿Qué hice? —forcejean un poco más pero Leo no iba a dejar que se escapara, además, él es mucho más fuerte. El menor se da por vencido.</p><p>—¿Por qué siempre vuelves con ella?</p><p>—No volví con ella y ya no lo hare jamás —asegura Taek Woon mirando con atención cada expresión del otro, su corazón late de forma exagerada cuando por fin Wonsik le mira con esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustan. ¿Le gusta? Debe admitir que estar con Ravi no es lo mismo que estar con los demás, de alguna forma es especial—, ¿Por eso estabas enojado?</p><p>—Me prometiste no volver a ella, sin importar lo que te dijera —le recuerda frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—Lo siento. Rompí la promesa que te hice, pero fue para comprobar que ya no sentía nada por ella —afirma al ver la expresión incrédula del menor.</p><p>—¿Me quieres ver la cara?</p><p>—¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Wonsik! —Leo comienza a reír, Ravi no dejaba su personalidad humorística ni en momentos de real seriedad—. Puedo decir con seguridad que esa mujer es mi ex novia y estoy muy feliz de ya no estar con ella. Así que no vuelvas a ignorarme —hace ojitos tiernos mientras se acerca al rostro del menor dejando un rápido beso en la punta de su nariz.</p><p>Leo sabía que eso molestaba a Ravi pero esta vez no fue apartado con un manotazo, ni recibió una mueca de disgusto por el beso, simplemente se quedó allí, a centímetros de distancia sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos del contrario. No era raro esa cercanía en ellos, pero por alguna razón está vez se sentía diferente.</p><p>Ravi reacciona y de un rápido movimiento logra soltarse de Leo, lo golpea muy fuerte en el pecho y lo deja tumbado a un costado. Se pone de pie, agarra sus cosas y sale corriendo afuera del lugar, sonríe al escuchar que Leo lo llama de lejos, voltea sólo para mostrarle ambos dedos del medio, el mayor se ríe y más aún cuando él choca contra una chica, por andar de espalda.</p><p>Wonsik se disculpa con la chica mientras la ayuda a juntar toda la ropa que llevaba. En eso, Taek Woon se adelanta y toma el ascensor.</p><p>—N dijo que el último en llegar lava los platos —anuncia el mayor antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cierren.</p><p>Ravi al escuchar eso se apresura a ayudar a la chica y sale corriendo escaleras abajo, al llegar a la última plata se toma un descanso, fueron tres pisos, algo que no todos los días hacía, es más, nunca bajaba las escaleras. El ascensor abre sus puertas y Leo al ver que el menor ya está allí sale corriendo hacia la puerta principal, pero Wonsik no se queda atrás. Llegan al mismo tiempo y se empujan por pasar primero, se jalan de los brazos entre risas y quejas, peleando como dos niños. La final Leo pasa primero y corre a parar un taxi. Lo mismo vuelve a ocurrir cuando el taxi se detiene, ambos pelean por el vehículo, cosa ridícula e increíblemente infantil para dos adultos, y más por el hecho de que ambos van al mismo sitio.</p><p>—Pensé que eras más maduro —Taekwoon golpea en la cabeza al menor una vez ambos en el taxi, sus respiraciones son agitadas y el calor se hace presente en sus cuerpos por la adrenalina del momento.</p><p>—Mira quién habla, viejito —Ravi se desquita y le estira de la oreja, Leo se queja mientras apoya la cabeza en su hombro.</p><p>Ambos comienzan a reír pensando en lo estúpido que fue toda esa persecución. Leo golpea la pierna del menor, quien le devuelve el golpe y luego le acaricia el muslo como pidiendo perdón, ya que su golpe fue mucho más fuerte. Llegan juntos al departamento así que, después de cenar, se quedan limpiando todos los trastos.</p><p>Todo volvió a ser como antes, a excepción de los sentimientos que desde hace mucho estaban ahí pero recién ahora son conscientes de ellos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Semanas más tarde, N y Leo se habían tomado la libertad de visitar a sus familias, era algo egoísta ya que ni les avisaron a los demás miembros, sólo pidieron permiso y cuando se les fue concedido casi corrieron al auto.</p><p>Eran horas de viaje, Hakyeon llevaría a Taekwoon primero y luego se iría a su destino.</p><p>Volvieron al día siguiente al departamento, el primero en llegar fue el líder siendo regañado por los menores, que se sintieron víctimas de abandono. Leo llego unas horas más tarde, entrando en silencio para que no supieran de su llegada pero cuando cerró la puerta ésta hiso un sutil sonido que lo delato enseguida.</p><p>—¡Leo llego! —anuncia Ken acercándose al mencionado, los dos menores llegan y entre los tres lo obligan a sentarse en el sillón.</p><p>—Bienvenido, hermano —dice feliz Hyuk haciendo que el mayor le fulmine con la mirada sospechando.</p><p>—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta Hongbin sentándose al otro lado de Leo, que le mira pensando en su respuesta, los otros dos también se sientan en el sillón, quedando un poco apretados.</p><p>—Bien, me divertí mucho —responde con una sonrisa, en eso Ravi se acerca junto a N, ambos se sientan en el suelo frente a Leo.</p><p>—¿Por qué no regañan a Leo? —se queja el líder cruzando sus brazos—. Son unos interesados —se levanta y golpea a cada uno en el cuello.</p><p>—Cállate, no es eso —dice Hyuk, intentando parecer lo más convincente pero no puede evitar reírse recibiendo más golpes de parte del mayor. Todos se ríen por la absurda escena.</p><p>El buen trato hacia Leo se debía a que éste siempre les traía comida cada vez que volvía de casa de sus padres. Tenían prohibido comer dulces, pero mientras en el trabajo no se enteraran estaba todo bien.</p><p>—Lo siento, pero esta vez no les traje nada —todos miran decepcionados a Taekwoon, que no aguanta la risa al ver sus caras. N tiene razón, son unos interesados.</p><p>—Me rompes el corazón —dramatiza Ravi, se lleva una mano al pecho y finge que llora.</p><p>—Jugaste con mis sentimientos —dice Hongbin poniéndose de pie.</p><p>—Destrozaste mis ilusiones —chilla Hyuk, se levanta y hace que se desmaya, se tira encima de Hongbin, que lo sostiene de forma dramática, pero por el peso ambos terminan cayendo al suelo. Todos se ríen por la exagerada actuación de los menores.</p><p>Al minuto se van a hacer otras cosas, sólo Leo y Ravi se quedan en la sala, el menor aun sentado en el suelo apoya sus brazos sobre las piernas del pelirrojo y luego su rostro encima de sus brazos haciendo muecas tiernas logrando, sin ser consiente, derretir de alegría el corazón de Leo.</p><p>—¿De verdad no compraste nada? —pregunta Ravi como un niño pequeño.</p><p>El vocalista sí había comprado antes de volver, el problema fue que no tenía más dinero que para unos pocos dulces.</p><p>—No tenía suficiente dinero y sólo pude comprar esto —dice al tiempo que saca del bolsillo de su abrigo una pequeña caja de bombones, los ojos del menor brillan al recibir el regalo. Leo sonríe como un tonto al verlo tan feliz por algo tan insignificante.</p><p>—¿Lo compraste para mí? —pregunta Wonsik, sintiéndose especial por ese gesto, cuando ve al contrario asentir con la cabeza su corazón estalla de felicidad— ¡Te amo! —le dice poniéndose de rodillas y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.</p><p>Leo siente sus mejillas arder por esas palabras, su respiración se corta por el beso y su corazón se acelera todo lo que da al ver los hermosos ojos de Ravi, que enseguida se pone de pie huyendo de Hyuk y Hongbin, quienes habían escuchado el grito del chico y se sintieron traicionados al ver que Taekwoon si le trajo algo a su favorito. El mayor se ríe al ver que los menores le obligan a compartir los bombones de chocolate.</p><p>Entiende que su corazón se haya alocado al escuchar esas palabras, aun así no debería ya que Wonsik siempre solía decirle que lo amaba cuando le compraba cosas o tenía gestos bonitos con él, pero por alguna rozan ese "te amo" se sintió diferente. Niega con la cabeza pensando que sólo fue su imaginación.</p><p>Los días siguieron pasando, uno más estresante que otro, Leo y Ravi casi no pasaban tiempo juntos por las horas que se pasa el menor practicando para su nuevo álbum como solista.</p><p>Cuando Wonsik se tiño los cabellos de rojo a Taekwoon casi le da un ataque, se veía demasiado guapo, le daban ganas de llenarle el rostro de besos, pero debía contenerse o parecería un loco. Estaba tan emocionado como el menor por el nuevo álbum, quería ser el primero en apoyarlo y estar ahí para él.</p><p>Aún faltaban días de prácticas y grabaciones así que todos intentaban no molestar a Ravi, en lo posible ayudarlo.</p><p>Esa mañana Leo se levantó antes que todos para hacer el desayuno pero como no encontró café decidió salir a comprar, los demás 'dormían' y estaban muy cansados, eran tan perezosos los días que no tenían actividad que si fuera por ellos ni se levantarían de sus camas. Por suerte apenas se fue Leo, N se levantó y despertó a todos. El vocalista le mando un mensaje al líder diciendo que no volvería hasta en unas horas, que llevaría ingredientes para el almuerzo así que ellos tenían que desayunar lo que el líder preparara.</p><p>En conclusión: Leo escapo para no preparar el desayuno.</p><p>Una hora después.</p><p>Ken y Hyuk salieron a comprar postre para no moverse del sillón en toda la tarde. En eso Hongbin y N aprovecharon para molestar a Ravi.</p><p>Minutos más tarde, Taekwoon llega y deja sus bolsas para poner la contraseña en el panel de la puerta, está en eso cuando escucha los gritos de los demás desde el interior del departamento, sonríe y niega con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Tanto te cuesta? Somos tus amigos —ese es Hakyeon, usando su tono de regaño.</p><p>—¿Si no puedes decirnos a nosotros como piensas decírselo a él? —Hongbin siempre tan calmado.</p><p>—¡Ese es el punto! No tengo que decirles a ustedes ¡No es necesario!</p><p>—¡Sí lo es! Dinos Wonsik ¡Hazlo!</p><p>—Si lo haces luego te será más fácil confesarte.</p><p>—¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! —ambos comienzan a gritar esa palabra sacando de quicio al rapero. Leo ya había entrado y se quitaba los zapatos para no ensuciar el piso recién limpiado.</p><p>—¡Está bien! ¡Me gusta Taek Woon! ¿¡Contentos!? —grita Ravi con las mejillas rojas de la bronca y vergüenza.</p><p>Hakyeon y Hongbin chillan y salen corriendo antes de que el chico los golpeara por estar molestando, al llegar a la sala ven a Leo parado en la entrada sin mover ningún musculo, quedan congelados por unos segundos en el lugar.</p><p>—Hongbin y yo comeremos afuera, pásenlo bien —dice el líder agarrando un abrigo, su billetera y la mano del visual para salir corriendo del departamento, el menor se quejó de que no estaba maquillado pero aun así término saliendo junto al otro.</p><p>Wonsik, que está en la cocina, se extraña de que N se haya referido a varias personas cuando él está solo. Frunce el ceño y camina hacia la puerta, queda congelado al ver a Leo parado ahí, su rostro adquiere un rojo con rapidez, al tiempo que su corazón pide salirse de la vergüenza, se siente morir, ¿Lo habrá escuchado? ¡Claro que sí! Las mejillas sonrojadas de Leo hablan por sí solas. Matará a esos dos estúpidos en cuanto los viera.</p><p>—¿Qu...qué tanto escuchaste? —pregunta Wonsik tapando su rostro con ambas manos.</p><p>—Bueno —susurra Leo mordiéndose el labio—, lo suficiente —nervioso no se anima a mirar al menor, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Wonsik había dicho que gustaba de él?—. Cuando gritaste eso ¿Era yo? —Ravi se golpea la frente al escuchar eso.</p><p>—¿Cuántos Taekwoon conoces? —al principio suena enojado pero termina riendo por la tonta pregunta del otro.</p><p>Leo se siente humillado por la burla del menor así que decide molestarlo.</p><p>—Lo gritaste, tanta potencia usaste, entiendo que soy irresistible y lo que sientes por mí es muy fuerte, pero no tenías que gritarlo —manda sus cabellos hacia atrás en un gesto sexi y Ravi no puede evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras, está por decir algo pero se muerde el labio al verse el mismo en la situación. ¡Acaba de confesarse! La vergüenza lo invade de nuevo. Leo lo nota y decide romper la tención—. Sería justo que yo también lo diga, ¿No?</p><p>—¿Decir que cosa? ¿Que también te gustas? —Ravi se ríe por su propia pregunta haciendo reír al mayor.</p><p>—Eso no, estúpido —le regaña, se acerca y le golpea—, que también me gustas —ambos quedan en silencio, Leo se muerde el labio al ver la enorme sonrisa en los labios de Ravi.</p><p>Ambos sonríen, le es imposible disimular la felicidad que sienten.</p><p>—¿Quién te gusta? —pregunta divertido mientras rodea con sus brazos la cintura de un nervioso león, que bufa molesto por lo que le obliga a hacer.</p><p>—Wonsik me gusta —confiesa con las mejillas rojas, abraza al menor por el cuello y le acaricia los cabellos rojos acomodándolos, Ravi cierra los ojos disfrutando de las caricias—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos besamos para crear una atmosfera más romántica?</p><p>—Vas muy rápido —bromea Ravi, abre los ojos encontrándose con la mirada café del mayor—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —risitas de emoción no se hacen esperar. Leo se acerca y termina con el espacio que los separa uniendo sus labios en un beso cariñoso, sutiles movimientos entre sus labios mandan descargas eléctricas por sus cuerpos, que terminan alojándose en sus estómagos en forma de revoloteos llenos de sentimientos. Se separan apenas apoyando sus frentes una contra la otra—, ¿Y?</p><p>—Sí quiero ser tu novio —responde Leo riendo por la insistencia de Ravi, vuelve a besarle demasiado feliz como para querer separarse, esta vez pasa su lengua por el labio inferior del menor antes de adentrarse a su boca. Wonsik baja sus manos y le acaricia el trasero logrando que su novio le estire los cabellos en forma de regaño—. Vas muy rápido —bromea con lo que le había dicho, el pelirrojo le da un beso en los labios antes de subir sus manos y abrazarle de forma protectora, dejando apoyada la barbilla en su hombro.</p><p>—Estoy muy feliz —susurra haciendo estremecer todo el cuerpo del mayor por su tono seductor—, y tengo hambre.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres comer?</p><p>—A ti —Leo se ríe a carcajadas al escuchar eso, se separa y le golpea en la frente, agarra las bolsas del supermercado que están en la entrada y las lleva a la cocina—. Lo dije en serio.</p><p>—Sí, sí.</p><p>Taekwoon comienza a preparar un almuerzo para dos y Wonsik le ayuda picando las verduras, pero enseguida el mayor le echa por inútil así que el otro no tiene de otra que verle hacer la comida.</p><p>—¿Acaso estas provocándome con tus movimientos de cadera? —pregunta Ravi, viendo con atención como su novio se agacha para juntar un cubierto que se le cayó— ¡Lo tiraste a propósito!</p><p>—¡No lo hice! ¡Ravi! No llevamos ni una hora de novios y ya estas acosándome sexualmente —voltear y frunce el ceño clavando su mirada en la del contrario.</p><p>—Corrección: llevamos una hora y siete minutos de novios y tú ya estás incitándome al sexo —el rapero lo dice con tanta seriedad que Leo termina riendo por la ocurrencia de su chico—. Sólo dame un beso y no te molestare —le pide mientras se pone de pie, el mayor no para de reírse así que Wonsik lo calla con un beso profundo y apasionado que lo deja sin aliento. Se separan apenas para respirar pero enseguida vuelven a unir sus labios con más hambre que antes, con ansias de sentir más del otro, probando de sus labios, jugando con sus lenguas. Sus manos recorren sus cuerpos, está vez Leo acaricia el trasero del menor, quien enseguida le muerde el labio inferior—. Voy a darme una ducha —apresurado se separa.</p><p>El vocalista parpadea sin entender hasta que le mira de pies a cabeza y entiende enseguida.</p><p>Wonsik entra al baño escuchando la risa de su novio de fondo, tiene un gran problema entre las piernas, que su adorable hámster provoco y ahora no le queda de otra que bajarlo con agua fría.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Días después.</p><p>VIXX está en la sala preparando todo para ver una película mientras Leo termina de hacer las palomitas de maíz, al llegar con los dos tazones repletos de palomitas ve que no hay espacio al lado de su novio: Hongbin, N y Ravi están acostados en el sillón cama. Delante de ellos están: Ken y Hyuk sentados en el suelo sobre unas mantas y almohadas.</p><p>Podía sentarse junto a los dos últimos, pero no quería.</p><p>—¿Y yo? —pregunta enojado, todos se quedan callados cosa que lo molesta más, le entrega las palomitas a Hyuk y a Ken para poder pasar encima de Hongbin y N. Entre quejas, empujones y golpes llega al lado de Ravi, que lo recibe con los brazos abiertos.</p><p>—¿Era necesario? Pudiste dar la vuelta —dice el líder apuntando el recorrido delante de Hyuk y Ken, quedaba un espacio entre ellos y el televisor, fácilmente podía pasar caminando por ahí.</p><p>—Pudieron esperarme —contraataca Leo quitándole una almohada a Ken, que no le dice nada por miedo a ser atacado.</p><p>N bufa molesto pero no dice nada, el chico tiene razón pudieron haberle esperado, cuando él llego la película ya había comenzado.</p><p>Leo se sienta y mueve el brazo de Ravi para que le rodee el cuello, el menor le sonríe pero el castaño aún está enojado así que sólo le observa.</p><p>Están apretados ahora que Leo está en el sillón, se miran unos entre los otros para ver si alguien sedera su lugar para ir debajo con los dos adorables tontuelos, pero ninguno quiere ceder.</p><p>—Puedes sentarte entre mis piernas —propone Ravi, tocándole la mejilla intentando ser cariñoso para ablandar el enojado corazón de su novio.</p><p>—Tú también puedes —asegura Leo palmeando su muslo, todos se ríen por el gesto y por el hecho de que el menor terminara accediendo sin rechistar.</p><p>La película está en pausa mientras Wonsik se acomoda entre las pernas de Leo, queda con la espalda recostada sobre el pecho del mayor, que se mantiene sentado y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.</p><p>En las dos horas que duró la película, todos se la pasaron moviéndose para cambiar de pose por el calambre que a veces les daba. Las fuentes de palomitas se movían de aquí para allá, también había bebidas, pero tomaron muy poco para no ir al baño.</p><p>Al finalizar la película, Hongbin se levantó para encender la luz encontrándose con una escena peculiar y tierna: Leo está recostado de pecho sobre Ravi, quien lo abraza como si fuera un peluche.</p><p>—Desde aquel día... ¿Ustedes están saliendo? —la pregunta de Hongbin hace que todos volteen a ver a la pareja, Leo se sonroja un poco al ser observado de esa manera tan intensa así que decide levantarse de su cómodo lugar.</p><p>—¿No es obvio? —Ravi mira al visual con una sonrisa divertida mientras se sienta en el sillón.</p><p>—No, ustedes actúan de la misma manera, no se nota la diferencia —asegura Hakyeon, todos asienten ante su argumento. Leo se pone de pie y se estira un poco.</p><p>—Estamos saliendo —asegura el vocalista con seriedad.</p><p>—¿De verdad? No es broma como la de aquella vez.</p><p>—Esa vez de verdad les creí —agrega Ken ante lo dicho por Hyuk, que asiente como diciendo que él también lo hizo. La pareja se mira y sonríe al recordar esa pequeña mentira.</p><p>—No es broma —dice Ravi, estira sus brazos y atrae a su novio de la cadera, lo hace arrodillarse para así pegar su mejilla al abdomen de éste, que sonríe y le acaricia los cabellos por el gesto.</p><p>Los demás se miran dudosos, ellos también se habían abrazado y actuado melosos aquella vez, ilusionándolos.</p><p>—Pruébenlo —pide Hyuk con una sonrisa malvada—: bésense, en los labios. Sin trampa.</p><p>La pareja intercambia una mirada antes de acceder, Leo se encorva y une sus labios con los de su novio en un tierno beso. Hongbin y Ken chillan al verlo.</p><p>—¡Lo hicieron! —chilla Hongbin sin poder creerlo, se lleva ambas manos al rostro y sonríe.</p><p>—¡Eso no es un beso! —se queja Hakyeon golpeando al rapero con una almohada.</p><p>—Parece actuado. Además, con lo cariñosos que son entre ustedes un beso como ese no es nada —dice Ken tirándole una almohada a Leo, no le pega porque el mayor la agarra antes de que le dé en la cara.</p><p>—¿Qué quieren? —pregunta Wonsik mientras Taekwoon golpea a Jaehwan con la almohada en venganza—. Olvídenlo, si no nos creen allá ustedes —se encoge de hombros y se levanta—. Vamos a dormir, Hámster.</p><p>Leo, sentado en el suelo, estira los brazos para que su novio le ayude, éste lo hace y luego ambos caminan hacia su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de los demás miembros. La puerta se cierra y todos se miran con dudas.</p><p>—Yo les creo —dice con una sonrisa Hongbin antes de entrar al baño.</p><p>—A mí me da igual siempre y cuando me sigan mimando —comenta Ken juntando todas sus almohadas y su peluche de Bob esponja.</p><p>—Me voy a dormir, ya mañana buscare evidencia para saber si mienten o no —asegura Hyuk para nada convencido, esos dos eran unos bromistas cuando se juntaban. Agarra también sus almohadas y sigue al vocalista a la habitación.</p><p>Hakyeon sonríe y mira la pantalla de su celular, él si les cree, Leo jamás besaría a alguien si no fuera algo serio, era un chico de hogar, creía en la familia feliz, no era de esos que bromeara a tal punto con las relaciones amorosas. Además, nunca te jugaba dos veces la misma broma.</p><p>"Ya tengo material para una historia nueva" piensa N comenzando a escribir en el Word de su celular con una sonrisa perversa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>